Quiero ir contigo
by nestcaskett
Summary: One-shot del 2x24. ¿Y si a Beckett le hubiera dado tiempo a decirle a Castle que aceptada ir con él a los Hamptons?


**Quiero ir contigo**

**Llevaba tiempo queriendo escribir un one-shot de este capítulo, y ya sé que hay muchos, pero prefiero publicarlo antes que seguir teniéndolo en mi cabeza dando vueltas. **

**Ha salido más largo de lo que esperaba, asique perdonar la extensión.**

**PD: está narrado desde el punto de vista de ambos personajes. **

Romper con Demming era lo mejor que podía hacer. Necesito ordenar mi mente, aclarar mis ideas. Necesito unas vacaciones.

Le he roto el corazón, lo sé y me odio por eso, pero no es justo para nuestra relación que yo siga con él mientras no dejo de pensar en…en Castle.

"_¿Qué es lo que buscas, Kate?"_ Oh, dios. Ojala pudiera decírtelo sin que te enfadaras. "_No lo sé, Tom."_

He roto mi relación por él…por Castle. No dejo de pensar en su invitación. Bueno…no solo en su invitación. ¿Por qué le doy tantas vueltas? Ya nada me impide decir que sí. Quiero irme con él. Le voy a decir que acepto.

Entro en la sala donde están todos celebrando la fiesta "sorpresa" de despedida para Castle. Abro una cerveza y me acerco a él.

-¿Podemos hablar un momento?

-Sí, por supuesto.

Al salir cierro la puerta. Estoy nerviosa. El corazón me va a mil por hora. ¿Es emoción o miedo? Dijo que iba a ir él solo para centrarse en terminar el libro, pero tal vez haya cambiado de opinión y una de sus "amigas" se haya incorporado al viaje.

Vamos Kate, ya es tarde para echarse atrás.

-Escucha, sé que no soy una persona fácil de conocer y no suelo dejar ver lo que siento, pero éste último año trabajando contigo…me lo he pasado muy bien.

-Sí, yo también.

-Asique voy a decirlo…eh…acepto tu invitación…si sigue en pie, claro.

Veo su cara de asombro, pero no sé cómo interpretarla. Su silencio me está matando.

-¿Qué pasa con Demming?

-He roto con él.

Le miro a los ojos para que vea que hablo enserio, pero baja la mirada.

-Kate, yo…ya tengo…

-¡Rick!

Esa voz le interrumpe. Levanto la vista sobre su hombre para ver de quien se trata y…oh dios mío. No me lo puedo creer. Tiene que ser una broma. Es Gina. Ha vuelto con su exmujer.

Me siento una completa idiota. Quiero salir de aquí. Salir corriendo, llorar, gritar, llegar a mi casa, romper alguna cosa y emborracharme para olvidar todo esto.

-¿Vamos?

-Sí. Espérame abajo.

Intento escabullirme, pero cuando Castle se da la vuelta al terminar de hablar con Gina me coge del brazo.

-Kate, espera. Te lo iba a decir. Lo siento.

-No pasa nada, Castle- digo con fuerza para evitar que las lágrimas salgan. Estiro de mi brazo para deshacerme de su agarre, pero eso hace que él apriete más.

-No, espera.

-Vete ya. Gina te está esperando.

-Déjame solucionarlo.

Me atrevo a mirarlo y veo su cara de desesperación. Me suplica con los ojos, que en este momento me parecen más claros que nunca.

Una parte de mi desea que haga algo y dé de lado a Gina, pero sé que eso empeoraría la relación entre ellos, tanto personal como profesionalmente, y no es lo mejor para Castle. Decido hacer caso a mi parte más sensata y dejar las cosas como están.

-No hay nada que solucionar. Ya es tarde.

-Nunca es tarde, Kate.

-Castle…-intento reprocharle y mantenerme firme, pero me interrumpe.

-Una hora…En una hora estaré en tu hotel.

Con esa última frase se marcha y quedo sola en mitad del pasillo. Me doy la vuelta y veo a mis compañeros, a Lanie y al capitán observando tras el cristal. Me bebo la cerveza en un par de tragos, cojo mi chaqueta y yo también me marcho.

Qué bien me vendría ahora mi moto. Necesito su velocidad y sentir el aire en la cara, pero me conformo con bajar la ventanilla del coche.

Agradezco cada semáforo en rojo que me cruzo. Me da tiempo para pensar.

En mi cabeza se repite una y otra vez la pregunta de por qué he decidido aceptar. La respuesta es sencilla: me gusta Castle. Ya no lo niego. Me vuelve completamente loca y desde que me lo propuso no he dejado de fantasear con la idea de pasar unos maravillosos días junto a él.

De pronto me invade la desesperanza al recordar sus palabras: _"solo como amigos. Sin malos rollos"._ Rio amargamente al sentirme otra vez como una idiota por pensar y dar por hecho que Castle siente lo mismo por mí. Pero entonces, si soy solo una amiga ¿Por qué me invita a Los Hamptons con él? Hay un único motivo por la que un tío invitaría a una amiga a su casa de la playa: para acostarse con ella. Ahora mismo me odio por haber caído en su trampa y por pensar que había cambiado.

Al entrar en mi habitación del hotel tiro la chaqueta sobre la cama y me bebo una botella del minibar mientras decido si dejar que Castle se explique o darle con la puerta en las narices. Me interesa saber que le ha dicho a Gina, asique le voy a dejar que me explique.

Cuando abro la puerta por su llamado me encuentro con esa mirada y sonrisa pícara que tantas veces me ha hecho ruborizarme, y creo que lo ha vuelto a hacer.

-Hola-me hago a un lado para dejarle pasar. –Ya está todo solucionado. He hablado con Gina. Se ha cabreado muchísimo, pero me da igual…

-Castle…

-También he hablado con Montgomery y te concede dos semanas de vacaciones…

-Castle…

-Solo queda subir tu equipaje al coche y nos pondremos en marcha. Nos espera…

-¡Castle!

-¿Qué?

-Quiero saber el auténtico porqué de tu invitación.

-Lo sabes. Pasar un tiempo juntos, como amigos.

-Déjate de mentiras. Los dos sabemos que esa no es la verdad- intento mantener la calma y hago fuerza para no llorar.

-¿Cuál es la verdad, según tú?

-No te la voy a decir. Quiero oírla de tus labios.

-Kate, no sé de qué verdad me estás hablando- intenta cogerme de los brazos, pero me aparto.

-¡Basta, Rick!- se me quiebra la voz y comienzo a llorar. –Creía que habías cambiado…que habías dejado de ser tan mujeriego e inmaduro y que podías amar a una sola mujer, pero ya veo que sigues siendo el mismo tipo de siempre. El que va un día con una y al siguiente con otra, el que es capaz de tirarse a su ex mujer cada vez que viene a la ciudad y el que se lleva a las chicas a su casa de la playa para presumir y poder acostarse con ellas.

-Espera…¿crees que te he invitado a mi casa para acostarme contigo?- no puedo hablar, asique le lanzo una mirada que deja entrever mi respuesta. En sus ojos puedo ver la angustia del momento. –No Kate, no. Por favor, bórrate esa idea de la cabeza, porque no puedes estar más equivocada…Esa no es la verdad.

-Entonces, ¿cuál es? ¡Dímela de una vez!- antes de hablar le he dejado que me acariciara la cara y limpiara algunas lágrimas con sus pulgares. Ahora es él que no habla. –Rick…

-Me gustas, Kate…mucho, más de lo que imaginaba y estos últimos días, viéndote con Demming, me han resultado insoportables. Te invité a Los Hamptons con la esperanza de que vinieras y te olvidaras de él y empezaras a fijarte más en mí, en el hombre que soy, al que vuelves loco, el que está por y para ti todos los días; queriéndolo estar no solo en el ámbito profesional sino también en el personal y…-me lanzo a abrazarlo para que deje de hablar. No necesito oír más. Corresponde el abrazo y me aprieta contra su pecho. –Esta es la única verdad, Kate. Tienes que cre…

-Shss, ya calla. Te creo- nos quedamos en esa posición durante unos segundos hasta que levanto la cabeza para mirarle. Sus ojos azules me trasmiten tranquilidad. –Perdóname por haber actuado así, pero es que…-cojo fuerzas para poder confesárselo- tú también me gustas y al recordar tus palabras me entró miedo.

-Olvidémoslo- deja un beso en mi frente- y centrémonos en los días que pasaremos juntos, en los te voy a demostrar que he cambiado y que soy capaz de amar a una única mujer.

Se inclina hacia a mí y me besa mientras acaricia mis mejillas. Dios, me siento tan increíblemente bien entre sus brazos y bajo sus labios. El beso es lento y suave, pero consigue trasmitir todo lo que sentimos. Rodeo su cuello y enredo mis dedos en su pelo, algo que siempre he querido hacer.

Por mucho que me esté gustando necesito parar para coger aire. Dejamos nuestras frentes unidas y nos sonreímos.

-Esto supera con creces mis sueños- me dice y deja otro beso en mis labios, esta vez más corto.

-Y los míos- me mira sorprendido y nos reímos.

-¿Te ayudo con tu equipaje?- le cojo de la mano y lo llevo a mi habitación.

Entre los dos tardamos unos pocos minutos en tener todo listo y en coger la carretera dirección a Los Hamptons, que al ser de noche está despejada.

Las últimas horas empiezan hacer mella en mí y el cansancio gana terreno. Me obligo a permanecer despierta, pero es casi imposible. Finalmente me quedo dormida.

XXX

De vez en cuando aparto la vista de la carretera para mirarla. Lleva un tiempo dormida y prefiero no despertarla al llegar.

Detengo el coche frente a la entrada principal, donde me espera el ama de llaves. La saludo y le pido que me ayude con las maletas mientras yo cojo a Kate en brazos y la subo a mi habitación…bueno, supongo que a partir de ahora será nuestra habitación. Sonrío ante ese pensamiento.

Vuelvo a subir tras haber bajado para despedirme de Mary, la ama de llaves. Al entrar en la habitación veo a Kate en posición fetal y levemente tiritando. No tardo en quitarme la ropa y en taparnos a los dos con una manta. Enseguida nota mi presencia y se abraza a mí. Con el placer que me provoca tenerla entre mis brazos me quedo dormido.

Los primeros rayos del día me despiertan. Me tapo los ojos hasta que se acostumbran a la luz. Miro a mi derecha y puedo comprobar que no ha sido un sueño, que realmente ella está aquí conmigo. Con la mano que tengo libre le aparto un mechón y le acaricio la mejilla. Al notar mi contacto se mueve y esconde más su cara en mi pecho. Continúo acariciándola por el cuello, el hombro, la espalda…

-Oye, déjame dormir- dice en ese tono tan gracioso que le sale cuando intenta reprimir una sonrisa.

-Has dormido toda la noche. Ya es hora de levantarse.

Rompo el abrazo incorporándome un poco y quedando de lado y apoyado en mi codo. Kate sigue con los ojos cerrados, bocarriba y con las manos sobre su vientre. Parece la Bella Durmiente y, ¿qué despierta a la Bella Durmiente? Un beso de su príncipe azul, por supuesto.

Me inclino hacia ella y la beso. Al ver que no abre los ojos la vuelvo a besar. Me mantengo cerca de ella hasta que por fin abre los ojos.

-Buenos días- le digo volviendo a apoyarme en mi codo.

-Hola…- prolonga la "a" por el bostezo. –¿Qué te ha pasado?

-¿Qué? No me ha pasado nada.

-En el pecho, ¿qué te ha pasado?

Miro mi pecho, descubriendo dos moratones de los que no me había percatado anoche cuando me quité la ropa. Hago memoria para recordar cómo me los he hecho y me viene a la mente la pelea con Gina. Cuando le conté que ya no tenía pensado pasar el verano con ella sino con Kate se puso furiosa y comenzó a golpearme con toda su fuerza y descargando su rabia. No la paré porque, al fin y al cabo, creo que me lo merecía.

-Gina- le digo sin más, y por la cara que pone sé que se lo imagina.

-¿Tienes alguna pomada?

-No es necesario.

-Si no te echas nada el hematoma se hará más grande y cogerá un color más feo- se levanta y se coloca la ropa y el pelo con las manos.

Yo también me levanto y me dirijo al baño, donde busco una crema que recuerdo tener guardada. La compré cuando Alexis era pequeña. No paraba quieta y, en consecuencia, siempre se llevaba algún que otro golpe.

-Túmbate- obedezco.

-De verdad, Kate. No es…-me quedo callado cuando la veo sentarse a horcajadas sobre mí, apoyada en mi entrepierna. Se echa la crema en las manos y comienza a extenderla.

Me muero por hacerle el amor, pero sé que me lo tengo que tomar con calma e ir despacio, aunque la situación no ayude.

La cosa se vuelve más incontrolable cuando Kate empieza a mecerse hacia delante para llegar mejor a mis hombros, creando una fricción deliciosa, pero a la vez insoportable que acaba rompiendo mi autocontrol.

La agarro de la cintura y la tumbo, quedando yo entre sus piernas. La beso desesperadamente mientras le acaricio las piernas y el abdomen. La sigo besando hasta el cuello y me permito jugar con sus pechos.

-Castle…Rick. No, Rick…para- me empuja suavemente y yo la miro confundido. –Créeme, quiero hacerlo tanto como tú, pero ¿y si esperamos a esta noche? Con velas, la luz de la luna…Será más romántico.

-Sí…está bien.

-Genial- me acaricia la cara y deja un suave beso en mis labios antes de levantarse. –Voy a cambiarme de ropa, aún llevo la de ayer.

-Vale. Yo bajo para preparar el desayuno- me pongo unos pantalones de chándal y una camiseta básica.

Kate baja minutos después. Lleva puesto unos shorts, que le quedan preciosos, y una camiseta blanca de tirantes.

Ella hace las tostadas y prepara la mesa mientras yo termino con las tortitas.

-¿Qué quieres que hagamos hoy?- le pregunto concentrado en que mi tostada quede bien untada de mermelada.

-Uumm…no se- mira al infinito y tuerce el labio a un lado. –Bueno…algo se me ocurre.

Todo sucede rápido y cuando quiero darme cuenta tengo la tostada pegada en mi cara. Me la quito y miro a Kate, la cual me mira traviesa y reprimiéndose una risa.

-Empieza a correr- le digo mientras me limpio los restos de mermelada de la cara.

Sale corriendo por la casa y yo la sigo. Llegamos a la terraza y la veo que coge el camino que da acceso a la playa y decido tomar un atajo.

Cuando llego, ella ya está allí. Está de espaldas a mí, lo que me da la oportunidad de sorprenderla. Me acerco despacio y sin esperárselo la levanto de la cintura y camino con ella hasta el agua.

-Castle, ¿qué vas a hacer?

-Chapuzón. Es tu castigo por lo que has hecho.

-No, no, no, Rick- comienza a patalear. –No. Por favor, Rick. Al agua no. Lo siento, lo siento…

Tal vez al agua no, pero…¿qué tal un pequeño susto?, pienso. La suelto y yo me tiro a la arena de rodillas, ocultando la cara y con ambas manos en la entrepierna.

-¡Ah! Joder…como duele.

-¿Te he dado? Ay dios, te he dado- se arrodilla junto a mí. –¿Estás bien?

-Dame un minuto.

-Lo siento, Rick. Me tendría que haber controlado, pero es que no queri…-no puedo contenerme más y rompo a reír. –Espera…¿estabas de broma?

-¡Claro!

-Pues ha sido un broma cruel. Te has pasado. Creía que te había hecho daño de verdad- hace el intento de levantarse, pero la agarro del brazo, impidiéndoselo.

-Vale. Tienes razón. Yo también lo siento. Ahora estamos en paz y podemos disfrutar de este momento, ven aquí- estiro de ella hasta hacerla sentar entre mis piernas.

La abrazo por la cintura y entrelazamos nuestras manos. A esta hora de la mañana se está muy bien en la playa. La arena no quema y el calor del sol se compensa con la brisa, que es lo suficientemente fuerte como para remover el cabello.

Y justo en este momento siento la necesidad inevitable de decírselo.

Una de las veces que el ligero viento hace ondear el pelo de Kate, yo se lo recojo hacia un lado y le doy un beso en el cuello, en el punto exacto donde puedo sentir su pulso.

-Kate…

-Mmm- gira la cabeza para mirarme.

-Te quiero.

Se hace el silencio y ambos nos perdemos en la mirada del otro. Quiero que vea que no dudo, que no lo he dicho a la ligera y que no he estado tan seguro de algo en mi vida.

Creo que se lo hago llegar, porque comienza a besarme lenta pero profundamente.

-Vamos dentro- se levanta y estira de mí.

-Quiero quedarme un rato más aquí contigo.

-Rick…te necesito.

Su confesión me pilla por sorpresa.

-¿No querías esperar a esta noche?- yo también me levanto.

-Sí, porque quería que fuera especial. Pero ahora, que me has dicho que me quieres, para mí no puede haber momento más especial que este, porque yo también te quiero y quiero demostrártelo.

Sin palabras. Así me encuentro. Kate Beckett es la única persona capaz de dejarme en este estado, asique a partir de aquí voy a dejar que mis caricias y mis besos hablen por mí.

Al entrar a la casa, Kate se quita la camiseta y los shorts. Observo su cuerpo con detenimiento, sobre todo me fijo en su culo, porque acabo de descubrir que me encanta cómo se mueve con esas diminutas braguitas. Sube las escaleras hacia la habitación y yo la sigo embelesado, casi podría decirse que hipnotizado.

Se para a los pies de la cama y yo me quedo unos pasos más atrás, apoyado en el marco de la puerta. De espaldas a mí se desabrocha el sujetado y lo deja caer por su propio peso.

-¿Vienes Castle?

Esa es mi señal. Me quito la camiseta y me reúno con ella, dispuesto a disfrutar de nuestro momento especial.


End file.
